


Breakfast at 11.59

by i_am_kkukkungie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1000 words a day leGGO, I wanted an excuse for a sweet fic, M/M, actually my first NaNoWriMo ever, thenks for viewing and reading, this is my NaNoWriMo 2019 first entry, with a side of steamy hot smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_kkukkungie/pseuds/i_am_kkukkungie
Summary: And so the day begins for the two of them. A little bit of play, a little bit of whining, and a whole lot of love shared between two boys.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast at 11.59

**Author's Note:**

> Not edited and not proofread to keep up with the spirit of NaNoWriMo where editing only happens when it's all over.
> 
> No not really, I'm just lazy to check the tenses.

Two raspy 'good mornings' were exchanged as the boys nuzzle into each other's warmth, sleep gently fading away from their aching limbs. Quiet groans and whines emphasize their sore muscles as a result of last night. Yukhei could only wish the dark wasn't as brutal as it was but here he is trying to rearrange his limbs without hitting his or his lover's bruised spots and cause more ruckus than needed at such ungodly hours.

But is there really such a thing as godly hour when your work life balance has a barely there blurred line? Yukhei wonders for an absolute of 2 seconds before Jungwoo's soft "Falling asleep again?" breaks his train of thoughts. It made them both giggle softly with Yukhei reaching for Jungwoo's cheek and gently caressed the soft skin. Last night's dance practice was crazy and Yukhei's pretty sure he cracked a bone or two (No not really, but it hurts like one). "You've lost some weight," he kisses the boy and hugs Jungwoo close, the later whining about having eaten more than he always did.

"Xuxi, I have probably eaten more this week than I ever did last month, surely I've gained some," Jungwoo huffs and hides his face, partly in this cute sulky way that Yukhei adores and partly because his morning breath isn't cute (Yukhei still adores it). "Well, today I will feed you even more and it won't be just fast food," with that Yukhei finally rises off the bed, Jungwoo just quietly watching the tall boy as he starts to stretch and groan.

"First, I'll start with a really big breakfast," Yukhei announces with a proud curl of his lips, arms posed like a superhero that's come to save the day. It made Jungwoo chortle. Only Yukhei could be so dorky and handsome at 7 in the morning with his rumpled sleeping clothes and messy hair. The boy nods as he stays laid on the bed, Yukhei himself making no move to force Jungwoo out of bed yet. "I'll come get you, princess," Yukhei leaves with a bit of dramatization, playfully reaching back as if he's being pulled away, "right after I defeat the monster in the kitchen." And Jungwoo dramatizes right back, reaching at the air for Yukhei with a, "Please save me from the kitchen monster, o' handsome prince!"

And so the day begins for the two of them. A little bit of play, a little bit of whining, and a whole lot of love shared between two boys.

Jungwoo could hear movements from outside the bedroom door. It's mostly just his boyfriend humming to songs and Jungwoo takes his own sweet time enjoying the sweet tunes Yukhei has chosen to unintentionally serenade him with this morning. He almost fell asleep again. Almost being the keyword because Jungwoo could already hear the sizzle of the bacon and the delicious meaty aroma. And he's willing to fight his achy sinews if it means a good breakfast made by a good man on a good day.

Milling for about 1 more minute, Jungwoo finds himself drawn out of the bed and into the kitchen where Yukhei's broad backside is on full display. Well, under the sleeping shirt of course. But broad, nonetheless. Jungwoo himself is in his sleeping clothes still, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes that should have gone away a few minutes ago but then again he wasn't trying really hard to stay awake.

"Baby," the boy lifts his arms up and clings onto Yukhei's back, the later humming in responses as he spreads the avocado over a toasted bread while waiting for the bacon. Dissatisfied with the response, Jungwoo wiggles a little and that made Yukhei laugh before abandoning what he's doing to turn around and give the wiggly boy a tight hug. "Come here, my lovely little princess," Yukhei lifts Jungwoo so easily (oh so easily, Jungwoo shivers in glee) onto the countertop. 

"Kiss?" Jungwoo prompts when Yukhei just stares at him with those bright loving eyes, so full of affection that Jungwoo could find himself lost within the galaxy of those pupils. But right now he wants some of those affection in physical form. Yukhei complies, whipped as the younger generations often say, planting one, two, three kisses right on Jungwoo's lips. And Jungwoo smiles right into each of it.

It would have continued to four, five, six, seven and eight but the oil popped so loud it gave them both enough of a heart attack to stop the incoming makeout session. "Oh no, my bacons!" Yukhei cries and Jungwoo could only laugh and watch with the same pool of adoration the former has for him. Yeah, so they're both whipped for each other, one could say.

"Precious precious bacons for my precious precious baby boy," Yukhei croons playfully, sliding the crispy meat strips onto a plate before piling up more onto the pan. "Wait right there, baby, I'm gonna make sure the big breakfast is really really big," Yukhei goes back to the forgotten toasts, making quick work of spreading more of the soft green fruit. Jungwoo replies with a soft 'mhmm', smiling to himself at how agile Yukhei is in a kitchen.

Who would have thought Yukhei, a tall man with all these long limbs, could be such a graceful dancer as Lucas, Yukhei and Xuxi. Jungwoo himself with all his long legs and arms have to manually extract himself from spaces because of how clumsy he can get with his bodily placements. Has to consciously position his limbs in a way that he won't smack things or people. But Yukhei, as the dancer Lucas, he's strong and flexible, as the man Yukhei, he's smooth and firm, and as a lover Xuxi.....Jungwoo flushes at the thought and quickly pats his cheeks to will them away.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Yukhei prompts with a grin when he saw Jungwoo's far off stare ending with a pat to the cheeks. "N-nothing...just...something out there," Jungwoo turns away and pretends to be interested in what's outside their kitchen window. Yukhei didn't probe further, letting the comfortable silence grow again as he starts on making eggs.


End file.
